Rags to Riches: A Modern Fairytale
by Hani-Neko
Summary: AU 'Cinderella found her Prince...I guess I kind of found mine,' she smiled, 'Maybe I won't sue Disney after all...' HS fic


Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters but we do own this plot. If you steal it, we WILL send our crazed killer squirrels to spdot you and yes I said spdot.

We had fun making this chappie, well this is Neko. Hani is currently dancing like an intoxicated moose, so I will take over for now. Please R&R!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hateful

Staring slightly outside the small diner's windows, a dark-haired waitress sighed as she turned to her boss and saw him wave her off.

"Arigato! See you tomorrow!" the girl called as she tossed of her apron and snatched up her duffel bag.

Running out of her work place, Kagome Higurashi sighed. Her mind reeled with different cheer moves. Her mid drift green camisole flew along with her as she rushed towards the school's gymnasium. Kagome's flip flops clattered on the ground and almost made her trip over her blue baggy cargo pants. Breathing hard, she attempted to calm down. Her brown eyes glanced around the room to locate the cheer squad's captain, co-captain, and one of her closest friends.

Sitting down, Kagome watched a couple of other girls mess up the motions. She winced as a girl came down wrong on her left ankle. She watched the girl limp off and heard her last name being called. Scrambling to take her shoes off, Kagome noticed the captain, Kikyou Hayashi's eyes set in a glare at her.

"Who said she could try out?" she sneered as Kagome stood in the starting position.

Sango Taijiya frowned, "The announcements said ANYONE could, Kikyou."

Kagome smiled slightly at her friend's comment. The other cheerleader hit play on a boom box and music filtered through the gym.

"Whenever you're ready."

Kagome sighed, moving her arms into a broken T position and then out to a candle stick position. Sango and the other girl followed suit. The bass of the song rang through and all three moved into the L position and then turned. Kagome faced the other two, swiftly she entered into an Arabesque. As she was tossed into the air, she switched into a Scorpion motion and was caught. Again, she was in the air, and as she fell back to the ground she moved to her last movement: a dead man's position.

Kikyou stared in shock. No one had ever done that routine perfectly in a tryout. Standing up in rage, she stormed over to the now standing Kagome.

"You had help didn't you?" she accused

"Yeah, back when I was five. I took gymnastics and ballet." Kagome spat back.

Kikyou's face began red with anger. She twirled around and snapped her finger, causing the young cheerleader to jump and follow her. Kagome grinned and turned to her best friend. The two girls hugged, and as they pulled apart to gather their things Sango laughed.

"You know what this means? You're on the squad..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The silver haired hanyou dribbled the ball across the court, sweat dripping into his beautiful amber eyes, the only way the other dark haired man could grab the ball from him. InuYasha growled and wiped at his eyes before running after Miroku. Miroku laughed at the feral sound coming from his best friend's throat and stopped running, tucking the basketball under his arm.

"Alright Yash, you tired me out," he sighed and collapsed on the black top

"Damn right I did, ya weak human."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "How much longer do you think the girls will take in there?"

"Until Higurashi falls and breaks something. Damn klutz."

Miroku shook his head and leaned back, his violet eyes watching as the gym doors slammed open and Kikyou came stomping out.

"That damned ugly bitch!" she yelled as she stormed over to the guys

"What'd Higurashi do? Bleed on one of your training mats?" InuYasha asked with a chuckle

Sango came up behind Kikyou, "Did a Scorpion and nailed it."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"That ugly witch must've had some help!" Kikyou yelled

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Its just a really hard stunt. That's all, one Miss. Slutty McNugget here can't do, even in her wildest dreams."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Silence echoed through out the tiny cafe and art shop, that was located in the center of the town. Long, russet, raven and crimson hair was pulled into a side ponytail, yet some still hung around slender shoulders. Coffee-colored eyes glanced from her painting to her friend who was helping out.

"You almost done, Jak?" the girl asked her friend.

Raising his jet black-haired head, Jakotsu Wakahisa, smiled and nodded. Walking over to the girl he stood over her shoulder, looking at her art. Rin Mizuna glanced at her best friend and added a few strokes of black to it. Stepping back, both smiled and laughed. Leaving her art, Rin turned to speak with her friend.

"So, Jak, I need a bit of help."

"With what?" the teal eyed guy asked sitting down, causing his black slacks, gray shirt, and black jacket to wrinkle and crease.

Rin sighed, also sitting down. Her long black boho skirt, black boots, and hot pink camisole that read 'Shove off' wrinkled as well as she crossed her legs and placed her elbows on the table.

"Guys." Rin stated wistfully.

Jakotsu's eyebrows raised and he chuckled softly. "What about them?"

"Okay. This girl I know has a huge crush on that basketball player, Sesshomaru. And she wants to ask him out and all, but he's a jerk to her and she has no idea what to do. Why are guys like that?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Idiots."

Jakotsu chuckled loudly and then took a deep breathe to answer, but before he could the main person in their conversation walked in. Frowning Rin stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru Inuzuka.

"Can I help you?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Instead of taking you voice a few notches down? I'd like to buy some coffee if thats alright with you."

"Unfortunately, it isn't," she sneered

"Human wench, just get me the coffee and I'll," he gently touched the words on her shirt before mocking an English accent, "Shove off."

She glared at him and shoved his hand away from her chest. He smirked and looked away from her. Sighing she looked over at Jakotsu who already had a cup of coffee in his hands ready to be sold. Rin glared at him and grabbed the cup, handing it to Sesshomaru.

"That'd be $3.35."

He took out a five dollar bill and handed it to her, "Keep the change, then maybe your family wouldn't be living in that hell hole you call a home."

"Fuck you!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes as he walked out of the cafe

Jakotsu stared down at her, mouth open in awe, "Rin Mizuna, language."

"Shut up Jak," she snarled and shoved the money inside the cash register, "I don't need that prick's money."

He sighed and took the near crying girl in his arms, "Oh Rin, its alright. He doesn't know what he's talking about sweetheart."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in the middle of Sango Taijiya's living room in her large, two-story gray and white trimmed Victorian house were Kikyou Hayashi, InuYasha Inuzuka, Miroku Houshi, and the hostess herself. Sighing quietly, Sango glanced around. Her eyes darted from the leather loveseat to the vast stone fireplace with the blazing fire in it to her beverage and snack covered coffee table. The soft, pale blue walls added a sense of peace in the room. Several paintings of landscapes and flowers in vases lined the walls, as did multiple family photos.

"Let's go up to my room... It's better in there."

The other teens filed up the stairs and into the first room on the left. Inside, the walls were painted a dark crimson with various kanji and hiragana writing in black on it. There were random posters of different rock and heavy metal bands hanging all over the place. Her bookshelf held various books and journals. The computer desk held a black Dell notebook and cds. A few school books were scattered all over it. Sango's bed had a black comforter with a large Chinese red dragon embroidered on it, giving off an Oriental vibe. On one wall there were multiple ribbons and plaques for volleyball and cheer leading. A shelf was set in front of the wall so as to hold her various trophies from the same events. The four sat down in random areas of the bedroom until the door bell rang.

"You didn't invite just us?" Kikyou asked stunned.

"Of course not. I had to invite my other friends too," Sango stated offhandedly.

Descending the stairs, Sango opened the front door grinning. Kagome stood in front of her best friend. Her eyes took in the knee high boots, knee long black denim skirt, red tank top, and cargo vest.

"You look awesome Sango!"

"Thanks. Miroku, InuYasha, and Kikyou are already here."

Kagome's eyes widened and took a few deep breathes as they entered the house and closed the door.

"She's gonna be hateful to me..."

"So?"

The small talk stopped as the two girls stood in Sango's door way.

"WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?"

Kagome winced at the loudness of Kikyou's voice. Sango scowled and sat down on her bed, motioning Kagome to do the same. Kagome sat down meekly, eyes low to the ground. Kikyou snarled, glaring darkly at the new comer. Lifting eyes to Sango's defiant ones, scowl deepening on her face.

"Aren't you going to make her get out? This was supposed to be just us FOUR."

Sango gave a bark of short, cold laughter, "Of course not. Kagome has always been my best friend no matter what."

"Look, just kick her out. The wench doesn't belong." InuYasha spat.

Kagome flinched visibly and Miroku sighed, shaking his head. He glanced over to Sango, who's whole body shook in suppressed rage. His eyes widened slightly as his ears registered many different, malicious words that Kikyou and InuYasha were spitting out. Standing up to play referee, he moved to stop InuYasha until he saw a flash of colors blur in front of him.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You two heard me. GET. OUT. NOW." Sango ordered, left index finger pointing out her door.

Everyone was still, silence weighed them down. Reluctantly, the two left and slowly Sango sighed. Kagome kept her head low until Sango sat back down on her bed, raising her head and allowing the other two to see her red-rimmed eyes.

"I-I'll see you two tomorrow... Okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm... I'm fine," with that said, Kagome ran out the room, tear flying behind her

-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha growled as he slammed his door shut behind him and kicked a soccer ball clear across the room, knocking over and breaking a picture frame.

"Fucking wench doesn't know where her loyalties lie," he snarled and threw himself on his bed, "Kicking Kikyou and me out. What the hell does she think she's doing?! Choosing that dirty loser over us!"

"InuYasha, its not healthy to talk to yourself," Sesshomaru smirked from the doorway, slowly sipping from the coffee cup in his hand

"Fuck off Fluffy," he growled, his eyes flashing red

Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru sat down on the edge of his bed, "Keep that temper under control. You're no use locked behind bars for first degree murder. Its not like you're useful now, dumb halfbreed."

"Sesshomaru, GET OUT!"

"Fine, fine. Just think about what I said."

He began to walk towards the door, in the doorway he stopped and said over his shoulder, "Oh yes, watch your tongue when you are speaking of Sango."

InuYasha stared after his brother, "Dickhead..."

Sesshomaru scowled, stopping in the middle of the hallway and looking back at his brother's room, 'I heard that you dumbass...' he shrugged, 'Oh well, I'll kick his ass later...'

* * *

Well Hani and I hope you liked it. We'll try to get out the second chapter soon. Please review!

Ja Ne

Hani-Neko


End file.
